


The heartbreak that aches far too much

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, angstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Obi Wan reflects on his promise to his dying master
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	The heartbreak that aches far too much

**Author's Note:**

> For angstober day 30 prompt : Trapped

His promise to his dying Master on Naboo was a trap. He was fully aware of why Qui Gon had demanded that particular promise. Obi Wan had always thrived in duty. Qui Gon tried to keep him from drowning.

And yet. He would never know what it is to be free to find his own footing without his master at his side. He would never know that organic growth from padawan to knight to Master.

He would never be able to put himself first. He's a parent now. 

He's grateful for Anakin, but he resents Qui Gon. 

Just a little. 


End file.
